


Drabbles Collection

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: A collection of drabbles or pieces from Tumblr prompts that don't really fit anywhere else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble was written about a picture of Mulder's new haircut during season 7.

“You don’t like it,” Mulder asked with a frown.

“It looks like someone took a weedwhacker to your hair,” Scully replied sitting up in bed. She sighed. “Go into my bathroom and grab my hairspray.”

“Why? Are you planning on burning it?”

“Mulder, just…get and come back.” He did as he was told and coughed as she sprayed massive amounts in his shaggy buzz cut. Her fingers raked through in random directions as he closed his eyes and relaxed. “Okay, you can look. Bedhead. It’s the latest fashion.”

They looked together in the vanity mirror as she hugged him from behind testing her chin on his shoulder. She noticed his frowned and kissed his cheek in response. “I look like I just ate you out.”

She smiled. “Well, keep the water cooler talk going. In the meantime, want to perfect your hairstyle a bit? We have time before work."

He growled playfully before turning her on her back as her laughter filled the early morning air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt: It just…hurts. (Scully to Mulder)

Mulder came like a dream out of the night, coiling around her in her motel bed, whispering soothingly. They had still to leave San Diego, even a week after the funeral. Some random case kept them, wrapped up, and now Scully seemed trapped like a soul caught in purgatory remembering her little girl. But he held her as she cried. His larger and heavier body surrounded her like a cacoon and threatened to swallow her whole. She did not mind. She welcomed it. A barrier from the bone-crushing guilt of losing Emily, the daughter she never knew she wanted, loved and was not meant to be.

“It just…hurts.”

Each breath came out like a sharp pain, stabbing her in the gut.

“I know, Scully, I know.”

He hugged her tightly, ignorant of the potential older brother danger as she cried harder. He closed his eyes, wishing and willing to take all of her pain away.

“I just wanted a chance, Mulder.”

He coiled around her, nuzzled her neck, and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she hiccupped through another mournful sob.

“Do you want me to go ?”

“No. Just stay a little longer?”

“For as long as you want.”


	3. Maggie Scully is watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was drugged Mulder and Scully

I never questioned anything about Fox Mulder except for his quirky taste for sunflower seeds. 

After the first two years of Dana’s work, I learned it was better not to ask what had happened. Not to ask about that new scar or why she had been in the hospital again. After Christmas and that poor child and the cancer, I came to realize that it was her life and despite Bill Jr.’s incessant seething and cursing Fox’s name, he was still the best thing for Dana and he was a good man and she deserved to have a choice. That’s why I didn’t mind babying those two after their latest exploit, which again, I learned it was better not ask. So when I got the call from the hospital to pick up Dana, in her drugged state, she mumbled, “Mulder. Don’t forget Mulder too.”

I learned quickly he was the worst of the two of them. When I saw Mulder grinning cheekily, the bandages beneath his shirt, making kissy noises, he must’ve been on the good stuff as Dana called it.

“Scully,” he drew out. “I won the big game. I get the game-winning kiss from my girl.”

Now, I always knew that they had something between them. You can just see it. Bill Jr just stares daggers and fumes. I watched Dana smile indulgently and squeeze his shoulder. She’s drugged up from the painkillers too but Fox is on something else completely different. “Maybe later. You ready to go home?”

“To my couch?” He chuckled. “I never knew you had it in you.”

“With me, Fox,” I said. I cleared my throat as they acted like two love-smitten teenagers.

He watches me like a deer caught in headlights. “Gee, thanks, Mrs. Scully,” he managed as Dana carefully examined his head. He chuckled at Dana. “I’m fine, Scully.”

Both were drugged out of their minds, which I suppose is fine so long as they keep their hands to themselves. The drive back home was nothing short of what I expected. Fox is actually very much like a puppy when he is drugged and Dana is more receptive and open to his advances, just like high school. Bill Jr, as stubborn as my boy is, had no reason to despise Fox Mulder. Settling them in their separate rooms, I spent the afternoon making a light dinner, attributing the quiet house to the heavy medication they were on.

By six, silence still ensued throughout the house except for the hissing slow cooker. I climbed the steps, first checking in on Dana in her old bedroom before moving onto Fox who slept in Charlie’s old room. The door was closed. Peculiar but not out of the ordinary. Dana was always a private person.

“I almost lost you,” Fox’s muffled voice said.

“You didn’t, Mulder.”

“I have too many times, Scully.”

Saint Lucy would approve as I cracked the door open slightly to gain a better view. Fox had wrapped himself around Dana’s petite body, nuzzling her affectionately. The scene was endearing and I couldn’t help but smile.

Dana snorted uncharacteristically. “My mom is right downstairs, Mulder.”

Fox’s voice slurred. “I don’t care. I don’t care anymore, Scully. Your mom at least tolerates me, Scully but you’re still my favorite Scully.”

He kissed her and then some other stuff. Right on the lips and none of that innocent stuff I caught Melissa and Dana experimenting with their high school boyfriends and proceeded with some stuff that would make Father McCue blush with envy and Bill Jr rage with envy. I shut the door but replaying back the image made me smile. I always knew there something between them and maybe them both being drugged was an excuse.

Best not disturb them.

I let my knuckles rap against the wooden doorframe and I tried to clear my throat of any wrongdoing. “Dinner is ready, Dana, Fox. Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks, mom!” Fox’s muffled laughter followed along with shifting of the bedding. “We’ll be down in ten minutes.” Now I could hear Dana interrupted laughter. “Promise!”

It was hard to bite back the smile threatening to show. I should disapprove but I won’t. It’s good to see them finally together.


End file.
